


We Got This

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: Sweet Moments With You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Castiel helps Dean to relax after some unexpected news.





	We Got This

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written of the SPN Kink Bingo and the SPN ABO Bingo  
> Square filled: Mpreg
> 
> This is a Timestamp set between Tales of a Lumberjack and Saplings & Gumdrops but can be read as a stand alone.

Dean Winchester is standing in front of the full length mirror that hangs in their bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest, his grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips and the hem of his loose fitting henley is bunched up under his arms. Castiel doesn’t even need to see the frown on his mate’s face, the tense line of his shoulders or smell the plumb of spoiled milk to know they’re having very different thoughts in regards to his reflection.

He steps up behind Dean and slides his hands up his back until they reach his shoulders where he squeezes at the tight muscles and rolls his thumbs until he gets the reaction he desires. Dean lets out a soft groan as his head rolls on his neck until it’s resting against Castiel’s face.

Castiel turns his head to the left to lay a soft kiss against Dean’s temple, all the while his hands continue to knead. “What’re you thinking about over here?”

Dean lets out a huff of air and hooks his arm in front of Castiel’s chin and grasps the back of his head. “I was thinking we should probably go pick up Chrissy.”

Castiel is almost certain that’s not what he was thinking but he’s not going to push the issue. Instead he runs his hands down his back then back up under his arms so he’s able to rest his palms over Dean’s heart. “No we don’t, she’s having a sleepover with her Uncles tonight.”

Dean’s shoulders slump as he shakes his head. “Cas, Sammy’s-”

“Sam is _fine_ , Dean. In fact, it was his idea.”

“Of course he’s fine, the lucky bastard,” Dean pouts as he looks himself over in the mirror again. Castiel finds it difficult not to laugh over the curl of his upper lip but he succeeds, he doesn’t want Dean to think he’s laughing at him.

“Dean you’ve got to stop comparing yourself to your brother. You know very well everyone is different.”

“Oh we’re different alright, Cas! What the hell are we gonna do?”

“Shh, Babe,” Cas coos in Dean’s ear as his shoulders tense again. He runs his hands down Dean’s chest until they reach the peak of his domed belly. “We’re gonna do exactly what we did with Chrissy. We’re gonna love our pups.”

“Twins, Cas!” Dean says with a shake of his head and a waver in his voice, “I don’t know if I can do it! Look at me! I’m already twice the size I was the last time. You’re not gonna want to even-”

“Dean!” Castiel cuts his Omega off mid panic with a lowering of his voice and a tug at his shoulders. Dean allows him to spin him until they’re face to face. Castiel cups his face and does his best to ignore his sour scent of self doubt. “Babe, you forget you’re not in this alone. You have me. And,” he says sternly and tightens his hold on Dean when he rolls his eyes and tries to turn away, “we have an incredible pair of people who live right next door. We got this. As far as me not wanting to-” He cuts himself off mid-sentence by pulling Dean down into a dirty kiss. He licks into Dean’s mouth and roams the caverns of his mouth until the old dairy scent is replaced by the aroma of well, worn leather. “That’s never gonna happen,” he finishes when they pull apart for air.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just today was a little...much to take in.”

“I know, but I promise you, it’s going to be fine.” He rubs at Dean’s biceps a moment before asking, “Bed or chair? Where would you be more comfortable?”

“Cas, you don’t haveta-”

“Bed or chair?” he repeats firmly.

Dean heaves out an annoyed sigh, “Chair.”

“Such a good Omega,” Castiel tells him as he props a pillow up against the back of the armless chair they keep in their room. He waits until Dean pulls off his shirt and straddles the chair, allowing the pillow to cushion his stomach, before walking to the table next to their bed. “Any scents I should avoid these days?”

“Strawberry,” Dean answers without hesitation. “I caught a whiff of Gabe’s sucker the other day and I just barely avoided hurling in their living room.”

“Dean,” Castiel says softly as he grabs the Eucalyptus scented oil, “you never told me you got sick again, I thought you’d been feeling better.”

Dean drops his chin onto his arms where they fold over the back of the chair, “I have been, it was just that one time. I was also hot as hell, I think that may have contributed to it.”

Castiel drizzles a generous amount of oil over his palms then rubs them together for warmth. Dean lets out a humming noise as Castiel starts at the base of his spine and works his way up, his thumbs pressing against each vertebrae as his fingers branch out and press deep against his flesh. From there he spends considerable amount of time massaging his shoulders and each arm all the way down to each fingertip.

“Cas, you’ve been doing this all day, I don’t expect you to come home and do it again.”

He applies more oil to his hands then slips them past Dean’s waistband briefly to rub over his hips and around to his belly. “I know you don’t expect anything, Dean. I want to do this.” He rubs over each thigh and calf over his sweatpants before starting back at the beginning on Dean’s lower back.

“You never let me take care of you, Dean. So beautiful,” he murmurs as he watches his hands skim over the tanned and taunt skin of his mate’s back. His fingers dance over several freckles before he leans down to kiss them, massage oil and all. “I know what you were thinking as you stood in front of that mirror and I’m telling you it isn’t true.”

“Cas-”

“No Dean, I want you to hear me. You make me proud every day but these last few months,” he shakes his head and pauses the massage in order to nuzzle his nose at the nape of Dean’s neck, “you’ve blown me away. I know this pregnancy has been physically demanding of you but I’ve never heard you complain once. Not once in the last four months and you certainly have the right to do so.”

He begins to rub at Dean’s neck and shoulders again as he continues. “I wish you knew how amazing you are. You’re strong, kind and the best mate I could ever dream of. Seeing you carry our pups...I can’t even put into words how it makes me feel.”

Castiel has been paying such close attention to what his hands are doing that he doesn’t notice Dean’s breathing has increased and his hands are gripping at his thighs. “Dean, are you oka-oh!” he gasps as the scent of Eucalyptus evaporates and is replaced by the scent of slick and arousal.

“Dean, I-”

Dean twists at the waist and Castiel has just enough time to see the size of Dean’s pupils before he reaches up and grabs Castiel by the back of his neck. He pulls him down and ravages his mouth, making him weak in the knees. He catches his weight on the back of Dean’s chair just as Dean rubs the front of his jeans while he sucks at Castiel’s upper lip and his tongue snakes in and swirls in his mouth.

“Fucking blockers,” Dean growls as he moves down Castiel’s neck and nips over his mating mark, “I can’t smell enough of you. Want you, Cas. So bad.”

“Dean I wasn’t doing this to-”

Dean pushes to his feet and presses his body close, “Want you, Alpha.” He takes Castiel’s wrist and guides it to the crest of his ass then pushes until his fingers slide past his waistband. His lips move against Castiel’s neck, his breath hot. “Cas, feel how wet you make me. Please, Baby, take care of me.”

Castiel fills his palm with Dean’s ass cheek, gives it a rough squeeze then inserts his middle finger deep into Dean’s entrance. The slide is easy with no resistance. Dean’s head drops to Castiel’s shoulder as he keens and his hips buck forward. When his stomach halts his press, he moves backward to pull Castiel’s finger deeper. “More. I need so much more. You have too many clothes on. I need your skin on mine. Damn it, I can’t smell you Baby.” He snuffles along Castiel’s neck as his hands push up under his shirt.

Dean’s scent of arousal starts to tinge with that of distress and Castiel knows he needs to take action quickly before it escaldes. He encourages Dean to walk backward by pushing gently at his shoulders. When they reach the bed, he kisses down Dean’s chest, letting his hands trail in the wake of his mouth. He laves over each nipple until they’re purple buds and Dean’s hand is fisting in his hair.

The urgency leaves Castiel, momentarily, when he reaches Dean’s stomach. It’s barely bigger than a cantaloupe but to Castiel, it’s one of the most breathtaking sights he’s ever seen. He knows he’ll never grow tired of touching Dean’s belly knowing his pups are growing inside. Being kept safe and secure by his Omega. He kisses over the soft skin, knowing before long it'll be tight and stretched thin.

“Cas, please,” Dean cries out as he pushes his pants to the ground and drops to the end of the bed. His knees spread wide as he falls back onto his hand, he fists himself and strokes roughly as his head hangs between his shoulder blades.

Castiel drops to his knees, pulls Dean’s hand away and swallows him down whole and doesn’t stop until his nose tickles against Dean’s soft curls. He hums deep in his throat when Dean pushes deeper. He pulls up enough to pull in oxygen then hallows his cheeks and sucks hard while his fingers find their way to Dean’s hole.

“Cas, Cas, baby, you gotta stop I’m gonna c-come. Please. Please, not like this. Need you.” He tugs at Castiel’s shirt frantically until Castiel gently removes all contact from his body. He sits back onto his haunches and pulls off his shirt.

Castiel takes in the sight before him. Dean stroking himself, his skin flushed red as his chest heaves. Suddenly, Castiel finds the tightness of his jeans suffocating and he stands to remove them. He lets them pool at his feet then steps out of them while Dean scoots up the bed. By the time Castiel has reached the bed, Dean has climbed to his hands and knees and he’s rocking back and forth. The scent of arousal, slick and distress still heavy in the air.

“Shh, Dean, I got you.” Castiel slides his hands over Dean’s ass and up his back as he drapes himself over his Omega. As his cock slots between his cheeks, a groan escapes him as it slides over Dean’s wet hole. Dean cranes his neck around in order to kiss Castiel.

“Are you comfortable like this, Dean?”

“Cas, I’m gonna flip you onto your back and impale myself if you don’t just…Ahhh, f-fuck yes!” The tendons in Dean’s neck pop as Castiel slides his cock into Dean. “Finally!”

“Oh my impatient Omega,” Castiel tells him affectionately as he gives a tentative roll of his hips. He knows when Dean is this close to desperation it won’t be long before he shoots off like a rocket so he knows he needs to make every move count to make his Dean feel good.

He lays one final kiss between Dean’s shoulder blades, straightens up, grips Dean’s hips and begins to fuck into him at a rapid pace. Dean drops to his forearms and chants Castiel’s name, broken only by deep throated moans as he bunches a pillow between his hands. The sweat begins to roll down his back and he can see the tremble in Dean’s knees.

He slows to a languid roll and covers Dean’s back once again. Dean pushes up to his hands and meets Castiel for a kiss. They’re both panting hard but they manage to take a moment to connect. “You want me to come on you or-”

“Kn-knot. I want your knot.”

Castiel presses their lips together one last time. “Lay on your side for me, Dean.”

Once Dean is on his side, Castiel aligns their bodies. His teeth bite down over Dean’s shoulder as he enters him once again. The new angle is igniting up a whole new set of fires inside of Castiel, and it seems, in Dean as well.

Dean reaches down and pulls his upper thigh as close to his chest as he stomach will allow. It opens him up just enough for Castiel to stroke repeatedly over his prostate. With the arm under Dean’s neck he reaches across and under Dean’s neck and pulls him tight against his body. Dean releases his leg and reaches behind him to grasp Castiel's hip. His thrusts become sporadic as he feels Dean clenching around his girth.

Dean turns his face into the crook of Castiel’s arm as his hand reaches down and jacks his cock. “CasCasCas f-fuck, Cas baby. There. Ah!” Castiel snakes a hand to Dean’s chest and gives his nipple a quick flick, causing Dean’s body to press back firmly against Castiel before his orgasm takes over. He paints his fist and chest as Castiel murmurs in his ear and kisses whatever skin he’s able to reach.

“So good to me Alpha,” Dean tells him as he reaches back to pull Castiel’s leg over his thigh. “Give me that big fat Knot, Alpha, please, I want to feel you come deep in me.”

Dean lifts the hand clasped over his chest and kisses the palm and the tenderness of the move has Castiel’s knot swelling rapidly. It catches on Dean’s rim, locking him into place as he finds his release.

He collapses onto his side while his hands continue to skim over Dean’s arms, chest and finally, belly. He presses his face against Dean’s back and kisses him several times before laying on the pillow Dean wedges under both their heads.

“I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Cas,” Dean lifts his head long enough to throw a smirk over his shoulder. He scoots back tighter against Castiel’s as he lets out a loud yawn.

Castiel grabs the first blanket his fingers snag and pulls it over both- no, all four- of them. His hand finds it’s way back to Dean’s belly where he rubs wide circles.

“Mmm, that feels nice, Alpha. I’m sorry I kind of wigged out on you.”

“Dean, you have nothing to be sorry for. We found out some unexpected news today. Wonderful, but certainly unexpected,” he amends on a small laugh. “You know, this wasn’t how I intended the evening to go. I only wanted to relax you.”

“Mission accomplished!” Dean snorts.

“Dean, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know, Cas, I’m just giving you a hard time.” He kisses the palm of Castiel’s hand again before tucking his under his chin.

Castiel nuzzles his nose into Dean’s short spiky hair, “Sleep baby. Just remember, we got this.”

Moments later, they’re both sound asleep. Dean’s softly snoring while Castiel’s hand, even in sleep, brushes over the protective cocoon of their growing pups.


End file.
